Halloween Night
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: Halloween a favorite to many and most of all kits. Nick one of those kits who love Halloween. So tonight he tricks and treats with his friends in Zootopia. Gathering sweets and having lots of fun with his friends. (AU when they're same age and meet as kits. Thank you, Dizzie HamHam Writer for inspiring me the idea to do my own AU kit story)


Halloween Night

**Nick POV **

**Happy Halloween readers and I hope you enjoy this story **

Halloween a favorite holiday many and really loved by kits. For you can get to dress up and have lots of candy. Well if the houses or apartments you go to have candy. Sometimes they had out other stuff which isn't bad. Some kits can't have candy so they shouldn't be left out. All my friends can and we love candy. Well, most candy and Shutterbug hates anything with coconut. One of the few fruits that she hates. I hate sour candy so I give to Shutterbug who loves sour candy as much as she loves red velvet, guacamole, burgers, french fries, mac and cheese, and spaghetti. At school, we can have a Halloween party and wear costumes. That's always fun and this year I'm going to be a pirate. Jude going to be a pirate too. Obviously, Carrots is going to be a police officer. Evie going to be a nature witch and she's the same every year. Finnick going to be a baseball player. While Evie going to be a scary nurse and Lucky Snow going to be a ghost witch. She's also an arctic vixen and loves sugar. She's the same age as us. Best friends with Evie. If she could she would eat sugar all the time. But she can't so she eats other foods. Those she doesn't enjoy them as much.

School was lots of fun and we had a party. Knowing once we hit middle school a party unlikely to happen or costumes for we would be growing to mature teens. Well, I and my friends are going to be mature. Sure have funny moments but never not mature. For we're not like that at all. Those we know some teens who will immature and one of them was Maya. Who dressed as a queen for she thinks she's one. Since she's rich her costume was the most expensive one. Wore a real crown as well and always mocked Shutterbug costume. Those Shutterbug not bother by it for she loving being a nature witch. My dad created the costume with her input. He made all of our costumes for he's a great dad and tailor. Even my mother and father dress up this year they're vampires. They're going to paw out candy then go to a party. So I'll have a sleepover with my friends and we're going to have a blast with that. For our sleepovers are always fun. Of course, we won't be doing much sleeping for you don't do that with sleepovers. We're going to watch Halloween movies and enjoy a late dinner with pizza. Halloween on Friday this year and that means we can weekend fun too with each other. Since Papa Mounts has A Jack O Lantern pizza every year and we get it every year. Just good old bug pepperoni and they do have in with spinach for preys. Both pizzas are good and we're going to have both. Judy and Jude rarely have pizza like this. Or they would have spent at least a hundred on pizza. So they enjoy it when they can. They won't eat the whole pizza in one night but they will have leftovers for lunch.

"Do you remember the rules?" Rachelle asked

"Yes, dad and I never forget them," I say

I can't wait to go treat and treating its always lots of fun. For we can get a lot of candy even when we're foxes. We're going around Zootopia to treat and treating. I know my parent's rules and wouldn't break them. Or I would get into major trouble and I don't want to get into trouble. Mother at home and pawing out candy. Just like dad at his tailor shop and he has great candy.

"I know but we want you to be safe." Rachelle said "Be home around nine or we won't say goodnight you and give you goodnight kisses.

"I know and Kaia will watch over us." I say "I know and we won't be late."

"We trust her," Rachelle said "I know and not a chance Sport. I know your playful tone and look."

Kaia very trustworthy and she makes sure we stay safe. She's going to be a witch as well for she loving being a witch like Shutterbug does. My day calls me Sport for that's my nickname for him. Just like give nice names to my friends. I get that from my dad and I'm like him a lot and glad about that. My friends are waiting for me. We have a few good hours for trick and treating.

Looking at my reflection and my costume still perfect. My father paw work is the best and I love what he makes. Others love what he makes even when he's a fox. Things were hard at first but it worked out in the end and that's great for us. We don't have to worry about money and that's always good. I have a great pirate black pirate hat with a white skull and blue feather. A long blue jacket with gold buttons those not real gold. A white shirt with a brown belt. I have a fake sword as well. Those I couldn't take that too so. Too many kits cause trouble with stuff like that. Finally black pants with a black belt.

"Still looking good," I say

"Well, you get that from your father," Rachelle said

"I just look better," I say playfully

"If your father heard you mister you would be grounded." Rachelle said playfully "now go have fun with your friends. Or going to miss out on candy."

I know my mother is right and my dad funny that way. He's a handsome fox and I'm glad that I look like him. I grab my treasure chest and this where I will keep my candy. Heading over to where my friends are. Jude wearing a brown pirate hat, with a red bandanna. He has an eye patch on his right eye. Wearing a white shirt with a red vest and brown pants. Jude also has a treasure chest and a sword too. Judy has a purple pumpkin and I have seen her costume many times. Evie nurse costume is purple and white. Having black stitches and she has a nursing hat with a pumpkin. Having an old army bag to hold her candy. Finnick has a baseball uniform and a cap. Having an orange pumpkin. Lucky's costume is a white witch costume and she does look like a ghost. Having two orange pumpkins and she hopes to have lots of candy. Kaia wearing a witch hat. Her witch costume is black with blue. She has a broom and a red pumpkin. Katheryn wearing a black and orange rose crown that part of her witch hat witch is green like a forest. It has vines warping around it and a yellow rose at its tip. She has a green cloak with black vines. The top of her costume is brown and the bottom is ivy green. It has leaves and flowers at the bottom. The sleeves are vines and Shutterbug has a wand she created herself. Which it was created from a needle arm that was by itself. Using superglue to make the hilt and painted the hilt brown and the wand yellow. The hit has small flowers and the wand little leaves on the wand. Shutterbug has a yellow pumpkin for yellow is her favorite color. Like always she has her camera.

"So is everyone ready?" I ask

"Of course we're ready!" Katheryn said

"We better go with we want to get the best candy." Finnick said, "All the big candy will be gone right away."

"Yes, and we have the big ones," Lucky said

Lucky jumps up and down like a kit on Christmas. We know that's what she wants the most and Evie shakes her head. She makes sure that Lucky doesn't go overboard with sweets. They're not related but they sure do act like their sisters. For not all family is related by blood for you can choose your own family. For sometimes some mammals have bad families and like Shutterbug. For some, her family members don't like her for she has Autism.

"I used to get like that," Kaia said

"Of course you would say that," Evie said, "We will have a fun time. Don't eat your candy or you won't have any." Evie said

"I that and I'm not a little kit anymore," Lucky said

"Are you sure about that?" Evie asked playfully

"I second to that," Katheryn said

"Hey!" Lucky said

"Just like we treat each other," Judy said

"Yep, that's true," Jude said

Evie takes off and she's a fast runner. She does skiing and track and Evie great at both. If you ask she loves seeing more and does have the Olympic dream. We believe she can go for skiing. She's great at alpine and biathlon. As for running only Judy can match her speed. Jude and Shutterbug can get close. Shutterbug can be fast when she wants to. As for me, I don't run much those if I did I'm sure at least I can match Shutterbug and Jude. Lucky always tries but can never catch up. Those Evie always says one day and that has yet to happen. I don't think its never going to happen those I could be wrong for you can never be too sure. Evie may outrun Lucky but she can out skate Evie. She's one great figure skater. Lucky heads after her and we head off as well.

* * *

We always start out with the easiest and quickest to get candy. Lucky always happy about that and she's in the lead. So she can eye the candy first and get what she wants if someone lets us do that. Lucky loves all candy but she does have her favorites. Evie right behind her and makes sure she doesn't get greedy. Lucky never does but is playful about it. Finnick right behind them and he's got his size working out for him. Everyone thinks he a little kit so he gets a bit more and sometimes so do we. Those he shares with Lucky for he knows she likes more than him. Carrots and Jude are with Shutterbug and I. Kaia is walking behind us and is watching over us.

"Wow we have so much candy," Judy said, "Back home we would but this seems so much more."

"Well Zootopia is the best place for trick and treating," I say "For you have lots of places to go."

There are twelve districts you can go to and that would be a lot of candy. If you could figure it out you could head to every district. Those that would be difficult for that's a lot traveling and that would take a lot of time. So we stick to the downtown area of Zootopia. Doing that we have gotten a lot of candy. Kaia brought bags for us so we can store our candy. Mine going to last a while and so will Shutterbug. As for Lucky, hers won't but she's alright with that for it's her choice to eat her candy when she does. Judy and Jude have their right to their candy and siblings can't get into theirs. Just like they can't get into their siblings. That's to make sure no fights happen those they still do for siblings fight even when they're close. Even friends fight sometimes for that's what happens in relationships even with parents.

"Yep and I will always trick and treat here," Lucky said

"Even when you're an adult?" Evie asked

"I'm still trick and treating." Kaia said, "I think most won't mind how old you are. Better than doing bad stuff."

"Well no then I can buy all the candy I want." Lucky said, "That would be weird if I still was."

We still got years left to trick and treat. Maybe even to high school those most don't like it for they're too old. Maybe Kaia right I just haven't seen or hear it. But its always better than doing bad stuff. Those if not we would have Halloween party without drinks. For we wouldn't dare to have them or Shutterbug would ever drink. For she doesn't like the smell of them.

"Well Bunnyburrow good," Jude said, "those are a lot of rabbits and hares would be scared of you."

That would be true and Bunnyburrow is a big farming town. So you would have a lot of places to trick or treat. Maybe someday we could do that. For Bunnyburrow is lots of fun and Lucky hasn't been to Bunnyburrow yet. I believe she would enjoy Bunnyburrow. Jude right and we have seen that happen. During the Stone Age, we were enemies.

"Well, that doesn't bother us," Finnick said

"Well, it kind does for me." Katheryn said, "For I'm not scary well that's not true. I mean I'm only scary when you try to take something I love."

Shutterbug is honest and stuff like that doesn't bother me. I learned how foxes are viewed and it's bad for us. I find out when I was trying to join the Junior Rangers and the all prey group didn't want me because I'm a fox. If it wasn't for my friends I would have grown up to be a con artist. For foxes as shifty and untrustworthy which a con artist is. I won't let those mean preys ruin my life. They already ruined their lives. Muzzling is an illegal act if you don't work with ZPD or ZEMS. For paramedics can deal with dangerous mammals. So they will have a record and that will affect their lives. They deserve that for what they did was so wrong. Katheryn reacts when you take something of hers.

"Alright let's talk about that later," Finnick said, "There's candy more candy to get."

"Alright, let's go," Katheryn said

We always start off at my apartment building. After all, we're already here and we'll be lucky to get leftover candy if there's some. Not everyone does it but we do get some. I have gotten some in the past. So we start off with my floor and then we will go from there.

One of the first places we can get a big candy bar is Mr. Hansen always paws out big bars. He's a kind old wolf that lost his wife a few years back. All his kits are grown up and he loves seeing kits smile. He's a nice gentlemammal and isn't judgmental like others. His door all ready for Halloween and I knock on the door. We switch off who knocks on the doors. It takes Mr. Hansen a few moments to answer the door.

"Trick or Treat." We say

"I see pirates, three witches, a baseball, a scary nurse, and a cop." Mr. Hansen said, "All great costumes and here you guys go."

We all say thank you and he smiles. We still have to have manners for others to take the time and money to paw out candy. It's one of the great chocolate bars and paws one each to us. Making sure that he doesn't touch Shutterbug paw. For he knows she doesn't like touch and he thinks she brave. He heard what she did and thinks she a hero. Shutterbug is and it took a lot to save Jack. Evie was so proud of what Shutterbug did. For Evie know would know how hard it would have been for her. After we're finished he closes the door.

"We're doing good so far." Lucky said, "We're going to have a lot of candy by the end of the night."

"We are and I'm not sure about you," Evie said

"I can be patient!" Lucky said

We laugh and so does lucky. We all know how much patience she has and Carrots is second worse with it. We have seen Carrots being impatient but at least she's not bad about it. Shutterbug has the greatest patience of us all.

"Well you always say that," Evie said

"Well, this time I truly mean it," Lucky said

I know that to be true for we have been friends with them for a few years and so has Katheryn. This the first time that Carrots and Jude will hear it. Those they do know Lucky well to not believe her. Once again we laugh and other trick and treaters pass by us. We will get good candy for we have until ten to get candy. So that's four hours of trick and treating. We can get around in four hours and our candy will last awhile. Or at least for most of us.

"Alright, now that's over let's get back to trick and treating." Finnick said, "We're losing good time."

"Right, and we don't want that," Jude said

"Trick and treating in the city going to be fun," Judy said

Of course, we should get moving or we won't get a lot of candy. We already plan out a routine and it's going to work. For we always done this and there's no need to change it. A few things changed like moving and death but it stays mostly the same. Which is good we have a good routine. Only a few minutes have passed but it seems like forever.

"I'm sure your parents weren't so thrilled about it." I say "Then let's go."

"Of course," Judy said

"Way too dangerous to trick and treat," Jude said

Their parents are good but they can overact and be overprotective. Which isn't so bad but it can be. That's how much they love their kits. But they're safe in Zootopia and no harm will come to them. Candy rarely messed with and I haven't heard true stories like they found needles or drugs inside the candy. Why adults would hurt kits I have no idea. So we head off to continue our trick and treating.

* * *

You would want to see Zootopia during the holidays for its always decorated. For Halloween its decorated to be spooky and makes Zootopia even greater. For holidays are big here for lots of different mammals live here. Far from perfect for mammals like foxes get treated badly. But Zootopia still a great city and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Shutterbug has been taking lots of pictures and lots of kits are out trick and treating. Both kits and even teenagers are out. Those most think teenagers are too old but its better than them getting into trouble. If you want a great trick and treating experience head to Zootopia. Carrots and Jude love what they're seeing. We can see it in their eyes. Shutterbug taking a lot of pictures and always does. Even its the same thing for she loves taking pictures and is a great photographer. She'll do great with that.

"Getting a lot of candy this year," Lucky said

"We are too and seems much more than back home." Judy said, "Many of our siblings wanted to go,"

"But mom and dad wouldn't let them," Jude said

We have been doing good on candy. Having to fill up bags to make room for our pumpkins. Getting some big candy as well. So this year has been really good. We know that to be true. We have met only a few of their siblings. It's hard to meet hundreds of them and not everyone wants to meet us. For they're bigots and hate foxes and predators. At least most of Hopps isn't like that.

"That means they love you a lot." Kaia said, "Our dad can get like that isn't that right little sis?"

"Very true big sis," Katheryn said

Their dad such a wonderful dad and good friends with our parents. Raising two daughters own his own but he does have help. I could never understand how a doctor could make a mistake like that when I was younger. For they're trained to save lives. Now I know that no every life can be saved and mistakes happened. At least he lost his license and can't be a doctor after that. He passed away by now but at least no one else had to die due to his failing mind.

"Trick and treat." We say

We're over at another apartment building and knocking on the apartment door. An older moose answers the door and he's not wearing a costume. His apartment somewhat decorated for Halloween. Not everyone a fan of Halloween which surprises Luck and Finnick. Both of them are really big fans of Halloween. I wasn't for I had a crazy aunt who thought Halloween was evil. Saying nonsense about it and my parents told me she was wrong. That also some mammals aren't right in the head. Some are different in a bad way. He's not happy to see us but still gives us candy. Closes the door after he's done and we walk away.

"That stare he gave was so cold." Judy said

"It gave me the chills." Jude said

It truly was a cold and sick look but we know why. But weren't not going to let that bother us. We have gotten the looks many times. Because we're foxes and because we're friends with rabbits. Carrots and Jude have gotten the looks because they're friends with us. We head out of the apartment building. Looking down at my phone and we should stay heading back to my apartment. Then it's a late dinner and lots more fun.

"Alright, a few more stops," I say

"Man I could go out all night."Lucky said

"How about no you need your sleep," Evie said

"Just like I need my sugar." Lucky said

"You want sugar but don't really need it." Evie

We can't stay up all night for we still have a curfew. I really don't want to get into trouble with ZPD. Or my parents would be really mad. I don't want to be mad. Carrot and Jude's would have a breakdown if they get into trouble with ZPD. If that happened I don't think they would ever get to Zootopia again. We don't want that happening. So we will follow the rules.

"We're near Heartcrest." Evie said

We all know what Heartcrest is and even Carrots and Jude. Heartcrest is Zootopia's oldest and best hospital. It was the first hospital built once Zootopia was created. Always taking both predators and prey even when times were tough. I was born at Heartcrest and so were my parents. Other than my first night at the hospital I never stayed overnight. I have broken my arm because I thought I could do a neat trick on my bike but couldn't. I learned a hard lesson.

"Let's go there." Katheryn said, "I'm sure they still have a lot of candy."

"Yes, more candy!" Lucky said

We all laugh and so far Lucky hasn't eaten any of her candy. Which is a record for her and those her candy still be gone before ours. She doesn't have that willpower to hold out as we can. Those like Shutterbug always states we have our strengths and weakness. There's another reason for Shutterbug that's where Jack has been staying. Those she hasn't been able to see him or know the state he's in. We know he's still alive since his death hasn't appeared in the paper. So at least that's good news.

"Alright, that will be our lost stop then." I say "Is that alright by everyone?"

"Fine by us." Judy and Jude said together

"I agree," Finnick said

"Of course I do!" Lucky said happily

"Of course you do." Evie laughed

Everyone is in agreement so we'll head there. Then we can back to my apartment earlier. Just have to take the subway back home. Trick and treating should only take around twenty minutes or so. The ride will take a few minutes and then we'll be back before ten. Getting hungry and food would be good to eat. Then having fun back at home. It only takes us a few minutes to get to Heartcrest and got some more candy from other businesses.

Heartcrest is busy as always and very decorated for Halloween. Those who work here are dressed up as well. Evie's bother Ciar Rai hopes to become a doctor someday. After serving the military of course. Evie still wants to be ZEMS. Heading over to the main nurse's station and there's still a lot of candy left. Knowing patients who can't trick or treat do it at the hospital. There's stuff for those who can't have candy. Seeing that there's a different nurse at the station. Instead of the rude nurse and she was very mean to Shutterbug. She's a tigress dressed as weremammal. Which is a mammal who goes savage during a full moon. Her last name is Turner.

"Trick and treat." We said

"More great costumes and lots of candy and gifts." Ms. Turner said

Lucky's smile can't get any bigger and if it could her mouth would burst open. Logically I know it's not possible but imagining it anything can happen. Like she said we do get a lot of candy and some other stuff as well. Along with this cute scary stuff mammal. She seems when she sees Shutterbug.

"I knew you were going to stop by." Ms. Turner said, "I was told to give you something special."

"Really?!" Katheryn said

I can see the excitement and wonder in her eyes. Did a little happy dance and stands nears the desk. Along with me, we wonder what she's got for Katheryn. Ms. Turner gets down to pick something up. Shutterbug still has the same look in her eyes and it makes me smiles. Moments later she comes back with three red velvet cake candy bars. On top is a card with a black rose and it's a real rose. Never saw a black rose before.

"It's from a friend." Ms. Turner said

"Thank you," Katheryn said

Taking the chocolate bars, card, and rose from her. Still having the look and smile on her face. Opening up the car and it's very messy pawwriting. It's a thank you note from Jack. So that means he's doing alright if he can write again and he remembers Katheryn.

"He's back home for that's what was best for him." Mrs. Turner said, "Those he never stopped demanding his special friend be given a special treat for Halloween."

"I'm glad to hear that." Katheryn said

We're glad to hear that and being home is the best thing you can do. Shutterbug already figure out that he wasn't from Zootopia. Now leaves us wondering where he's from and knowing for sure he's not from Bunnyburrow. Or Carrots and Jude would have known that. We thank her for what she gave us and head out of the hospital.

"So can I have one?" Lucky asked

Of course, she was going to ask that. We all know that she was going to ask that. Lucky does loves her sweet that much. Never knew that they made red velvet cake chocolate. Shutterbug didn't know it either. She was very surprised and happy to find out. Moments we can see that regret asking that. She hides behind Evie like a scared little kit. Shutterbug has a cold creepy look but playful sly on her face.

"She's scary," Lucky said

"Well she did state she was when you mess with something or someone she loves," Evie said

"That I did," Katheryn said playfully

"Judy can get so scary," Jude said

"Hey!" Judy said

"Alright, you got me," Lucky said

Judy has a displeased look on her face and we all laugh. Other mammals pass by us and there's those who are trick and treating. We're all done trick and treating this year and now going to have more Halloween fun. After a few minutes of recover, we head down to the subway and head back to my apartment.

* * *

My mom and dad have everything set up by the time we get back. My apartment all decorated for Halloween. If we where at Shutterbugs there would be decorated a fake tree. It's a good thing for we're hungry. We're going to eat a lot after a good trick and treating run. Kaia went home for she knew that sleepover wasn't for her. Shutterbug still has her candy and we're going to trade with each other. Of course, our big candy is off-limits.

"Remember don't stay up too late." John said, "Or there will be trouble."

"Don't worry we won't." I say

Dad dressed as a vampire lord and looks so great. Wearing the costume he created himself. While my mother is a vampire queen. Wearing a beautiful dress that he created. They have fake blood as well and that makes them look freaky. Because of that, they have great costumes. They could win a contest for sure. For their costumes are great and they truly look like vampires.

"Good or we would have to eat all your candy," Rachelle said

"Never in a million years!" I say

"Like father like son." John said, "We'll see you all tomorrow."

I know my mother just messing with me. They didn't dare to touch my candy. I have given them a few pieces for they would take me out trick and treating. So that meant they deserve some. I'm like my father and I smile at that. Both mother and dad give me a kiss on the forehead. They always do that before I head off to bead. Knowing that someday I'll get too old for them so I'll enjoy them when I can.

"Yes, I am," I say "Have fun and see you tomorrow mom and dad. I love you both."

"We love you too sweetie," Rachelle said

We always say we love each other even when we're mad. For we don't if we have a tomorrow. It's better not to go to bed angry. I believe that and stand by it. So do my parents and they leave after that. Locking the door behind them and I dig into my dinner. Carrots and Jude enjoying their pizza. It makes sense they rarely get it and they have great pizza.

"So how was your Halloween Carrots and Jude?"

"It was the best," Judy said

"the very best ever," Jude said

"Of course Zootopia knows how to do Halloween," Finnick said

Zootopia does know how to do Halloween and so would Bunnyburrow. Maybe next year we can do Halloween there. The first day of fall at Bunnyburrow was lots of fun and I hope we can go again. I know Shutterbug would love to go again. She's already on her fourth piece and Shutterbug can eat a lot most times. Which surprises many for Shutter very slender and been that since she was born.

"I agree with that!" Lucky said, "You eat too many blueberries, Nick."

"Well, you eat to much sugar," I say

Looking over at Lucky and see a wounded look on her face. We all laugh when we can and choking is a serious matter. I can never eat too many blueberries and I always loved blueberries. Even when I was inside my mother's womb. My parents gave me the talk awhile back and it gross but interesting to learn about. We love messing with each other as good friends would do. Digging into more blueberries and smile at Lucky. She returns back at me with playfully sticking out her tongue.

For dessert, we enjoyed a nice Halloween cake that my mother made. It was chocolate cake with orange frosting bad black icing. She's great at cooking and baking while my dad not so much. Now we're gathering around the living room and our candy in piles. Trading out candy with each other. While watching some good old Halloween movies and it truly has been a great Halloween.

**Author Note, Lucky Snow belongs to a friend of mine. Other characters will appear but don't belong to me but was give the okay to use them in the AU young story. I hope you enjoyed this story and I enjoyed writing it. Obviously Papa Mounts is Papa Murphy's and I do enjoy their pizza. Also big candy is king size and they got the popular candy. I really didn't want to make a Zootopia part of each to long to do haha. Another clue truly don't know what happened to Jack. I had the three red velvet cake chocolate bars idea for awhile and wanted to add to the story and over all stories. I hope you enjoy your Halloween and until next time readers. For the young stories it should be Veterans Day. My next chapter for FTB is half way done and will be ready ASAP. **


End file.
